


Keeping Cool

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a method to Remus' madness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Cool

**Author's Note:**

> There's a method to Remus' madness.

Title: Keeping Cool  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #215: Keeping Cool  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: There's a method to Remus' madness.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Keeping Cool

~

Diagon Alley was sweltering. Severus frowned as a customer entered his shop at five minutes to closing. Swallowing his irritation, he made the sale, but as a result, he was late returning home.

The sight that greeted him upon arrival, however, made him immediately forget any irritation. Remus, naked, was sprawled on their bed. In his right hand was an ice cube, and as Severus watched, Remus sucked it into his mouth.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping cool.”

Severus lost no time stripping. “Foolish wolf, why didn't you use a Cooling Charm?”

Remus grinned. “Fastest way to get you naked.”

~


End file.
